


Sleep n Study

by Bravo Tango (Diamond_Wolves)



Series: Nico-nico Arrow Straight to your Heart (Nico-NASTYH) [9]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-22 03:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20867753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond_Wolves/pseuds/Bravo%20Tango
Summary: "Umi, you could either get in bed or I'm going to drag your tight butt in here." (Nico-NASTYH Universe) (Cross-posted from fanfiction.net).





	Sleep n Study

**Nico x Umi. **

"Blah" — Speech

"Blah" — Speech in another language

_'Blah' _— Thoughts

[ Blah ] — Text

*_Blah_* — Sound effects in speech

(**_Blah_**) — Author's notes

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters of Love Live! School Idol Project.**

* * *

* * *

Umi rolls her shoulders as she looks down at the notebooks and textbooks on her desk. She sits down and flexes her fingers to prepare for a night of studying. Just as she picks up her pencil, she hears the door opens. She hears some muffled chatter and figured it was one of mom's friends so she focused back on her notebook. Umi is so busy that she didn't hear her door open.

"Yo Umi."

The blunette jolts in her seat and turns to see Nico at her door. "Nico?" She rose up and quickly walked over to hug Nico. "What are you doing here? I thought you had class tomorrow."

She can feel Nico's arms wrap around her, "Class got canceled so I got the day off. I wanted to surprise you."

Umi smiled, "Well you certainly did."

Nico looks over her shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"Just studying. I have an exam tomorrow."

Then Nico's eyes go blank. "I see. 'Scuse me for a bit." Nico goes back to the hallway and down the stairs.

Umi stares at the empty space. "...Eh?"

"Eh?"

Several seconds later Nico comes back with a water bottle. "I've talked to your mom and I'll be staying over for the night."

"Wait why?"

"You were planning to pull an all nighter weren't you?"

Umi slowly shrugs, "...Yes?"

Nico sighs and starts stripping her clothes.

"W-W-What are you doing!?" Umi blushes and flails her arms around.

Nico drops the last article of her clothes. "What? These clothes are not meant for sleeping.”

Umi jumps to the drawer to look for anything to cover Nico's shameful underwear. She finds one pajama shirt and throws it to Nico. "At least put that on."

Nico catches the shirt and wears it. Nico looks like a kid since the shirt reaches to her thighs. Nico picks up her clothes and drops them off to a corner. With that done, she makes her way into Umi's bed and put the water bottle on the table. Settling in, she stares at Umi, "You showered yet?"

"Yes..."

"Well come here."

Umi sighs, "Nico it's only 7 o'clock."

"Alright. My professor taught me a method if you needed some last-minute studying then you should rather sleep early than stay up late." Nico pats the bed. "C'mon in the bed you go."

Umi stares at the books, "But... study..."

Nico's stare turns flat. "Umi, you could either get in bed or I'm going to drag your tight butt in here."

Umi sighs again and closed her books. She took her sleepwear and went to her bathroom to change. After several seconds, Umi comes out in blue pajamas and gets in bed. Once she is comfortable, she feels Nico's arm wrapped around her stomach. "Trust me on this."

"Okay." Umi yawns as she closes her eyes.

. . . . . . . . .

_4:00 AM_

Umi groans as her opens eyes and gets up. That prompted Nico to wake up as well; she got off the bed and stretched. "Mnh. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

Nico picks up the water bottle and offer it to Umi. "Here."

"Thank you."

"Let's do a quick work-out to get your body pumping."

Umi nods and she changes her into her workout clothes in the bathroom. She goes back to her room to see Nico looking over her books. But she swipes her music player and does down to the exercise room.

Umi turns on the lights and vents as she goes for the elliptical. Putting in her earphones, she starts her pace.

_20 minutes later..._

Umi turns off the elliptical and takes off her earphones. She breathes out in satisfaction; her body feels fresh and energized. She makes sure to wipe the machine and turn off everything as she leaves the room. As she was walking back to her room, she pauses at the living room to see Nico with her books.

Nico looks up, "Yo. Figured you didn't want you room to smell." She offers the granola bar. "Here."

"Thank you." Umi rips the plastic and took a bite. Chewing slowly, she makes her way into the kitchen and got a glass of water. She closes her eyes as the cool liquid slides down her parched throat. She then makes hey way back to the table and sits down.

Nico takes a seat next to her, "Let's do this."

_2 and a half hours later..._

Nico looks at the clock to see it's almost seven. She pats Umi's shoulders. "Go take a shower and I'll make breakfast."

Umi looks at the clock as well. "Okay." She collects her books and makes her way to the room.

_A shower later..._

Umi adjusts her green bow as she goes down the stairs. She walks into the living room and sees her mom and dad already there at the table. "Good morning mom and dad."

Her dad nods at her while Yori smiles, "Morning dear. Nico just finished making breakfast. "

Umi finally looks down the table and saw that Nico went all out. There are scrambled eggs with dices tomatoes, wheat toast, hash browns, and glasses of orange juice.

Nico comes out of the kitchen area and smiles at Umi, "You made it in time. Let's eat."

They both sat down the table and the whole party ate breakfast. They talked about small things like 'how was college' or 'when the semester is ending.'

Yori pats her stomach. "That was delicious Nico."

Umi's dad nods in approval.

Umi smiles, "Thank you Nico."

Nico scratches the back of her head at the praises. "Not a problem."

Umi looks at the clock to see it reads as: 7:45 A.M. She stands up and puts the plates in the sink. "I'll be going now."

Yori waves at Umi, "Good luck on the exam dear."

"Ah! Almost forgot something." Nico runs to the kitchen. "Meet me at the front 'kay?"

"Okay." Umi picks up her bag and makes her way out the front door.

She waits for a minute before she turns to the door opening revealing Nico with a bento in her hand. "Here."

Umi accepts the bento, "Thank you so much."

Nico smiles, "Anything for you."

Umi steps in close to place a chaste kiss on Nico's lips and quickly turn around to hide her blush. "I-I'll see you after school." Umi begins walking to school

She hears Nico behind her, "Yeah..."

Later on that day Kotori and Honoka note Umi had a skip in her steps.

* * *

* * *

**.**

**Fin**

**Ahhh It's good to write for this universe again.**

**Now to elaborate some points:**

  1. ** If you get in a situation where you have to do some cramming, I would recommend waking up early to study. Think of it this way: would you rather stay up all night and be exhausted or get a good night's sleep and feel refreshed to study?**
  2. ** As you sleep, your body gets dehydrated; that's why you feel sluggish when you wake up. That's why the first thing I do when I wake up is to drink water. I would recommend starting small and working your way up to a glass of water.**
  3. ** Doing some aerobic exercises can get the body pumping and start your morning better.**
  4. ** Having a healthy breakfast can jump-start your day.**

**That's it for the tips so see you all next time.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Constructive criticisms are appreciated**

**Bravo Tango out.**


End file.
